What about now?
by Marasme
Summary: Infinity, czyli kiedy w grupie przestało być wesoło.


Upewniwszy się, że Sakura zasnęła, wstałem cicho i wyszedłem z pokoju, zamykając za sobą delikatnie drzwi. Zdziwiłem się, widząc w salonie jedynie Kurogane. Wcześniej, gdy odprowadzałem księżniczkę, na kanapie obok ninji siedzieli również Syaoran z Mokoną. Widocznie zmęczeni udali się na odpoczynek i Kurogane został teraz sam, w ciszy dopijając sake ze swojego kieliszka.  
Spojrzał na mnie, a ja natychmiast odwróciłem głowę w przeciwnym kierunku. Usłyszałem, jak wzdycha zrezygnowany. Ignorując go, przemierzyłem pomieszczenie paroma szybkimi krokami i już chwytałem klamkę od drzwi do mojego pokoju, kiedy jego głos zatrzymał mnie w miejscu.  
- Nie piłeś od czterech dni.  
Czułem na sobie jego badawczy wzrok, kiedy czekał na moją reakcję.  
- Nie jestem głodny – odpowiedziałem, starając się nadać głosowi obojętny ton. Prychnął, doskonale wiedząc, że nie mówię prawdy.  
Był jedynym człowiekiem, jakiego znałem, który potrafił przejrzeć każde moje kłamstwo.  
- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że picie krwi nie jest dla ciebie przyjemne, ale nie powinieneś tego tak unikać – mówił powoli, ostrożnie ważąc słowa. Wiedział, że ostatnio łatwo wpadałem w złość i nie chciał mnie zdenerwować, gdyż wtedy niczego by nie osiągnął. – Chcesz pomóc księżniczce, a nie zrobisz tego, mdlejąc z osłabienia.  
Miał rację. Jak zwykle. Chociaż co do jednej rzeczy był w błędzie. Sądził, że picie jego krwi mnie obrzydza, a to nie było prawdą. Początkowo uważałem, że tak będzie, ale jak tylko jej skosztowałem,, wiedziałem, że się myliłem. Jedynie resztka samokontroli zmusiła mnie, bym oderwał się od ręki Kurogane podczas pierwszego posiłku. Od tamtej pory ograniczyłem spożywanie krwi do minimum, za każdym razem bojąc się, że nie uda mi się zapanować nad sobą, gdy moje usta dotkną ciepłej skóry mojego żywiciela.  
Kurogane wstał z kanapy i podszedł do mnie. Położył dłonie na moich ramionach i powoli odwrócił mnie przodem do siebie.  
Zapach alkoholu zmieszał się z unikalnym zapachem jego skóry. Zamknąłem oczy, czując lekkie wirowanie w głowie. Wampirze zmysły zaczynały przejmować kontrolę nad moim ciałem. Kurogane, nieświadom stanu, w jakim się znajdowałem, przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej, powodując, że wszelkie logiczne myślenie opuściło mnie i jedyne, na czym mogłem się skoncentrować, był on.  
Spojrzałem na jego szyję częściową zasłoniętą przez golf. Niemal dostrzegałem przepływającą tamtędy krew. Upijałem się samym jej zapachem. Kurogane, widząc, jak moje oko zmienia barwę, wykrzywił usta w małym, usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechu. Wyciągnął miecz, który wcześniej przyczepił do paska spodni, gotów przeciąć nim swoją rękę. Powstrzymałem go.  
- Co znowu… - zaczął poirytowanym głosem, ale urwał, gdy płynnym ruchem wyrwałem mu miecz z ręki i odrzuciłem na bok. Niecierpliwie zacząłem odgarniać palcami kołnierz na jego szyi, chcąc widzieć więcej opalonej skóry i móc dotknąć pulsu. Słyszałem szum krwi przepływającej przez jego ciało i oblizałem usta, czując, że tracę nad sobą kontrolę. Z pośpiechu rozciąłem materiał na jego szyi, zawadzając niechcący ostrym paznokciem o skórę. Rozcięcie szybko zabarwiło się na czerwono. Moje jedyne oko patrzyło jak zahipnotyzowane na wąską strużkę krwi płynącą wzdłuż szyi Kurogane. Rozszerzyłem nozdrza, wchłaniając słodką, oszałamiającą woń, od której kręciło mi się w głowie i nieświadomie oblizałem usta. Wspiąłem się na palce, chcąc mieć łatwiejszy dostęp do szyi Kurogane. Chwyciłem go za ramiona, żeby zachować równowagę, po czym przechyliłem głowę i zgarnąłem językiem ten niesamowity nektar, jakim była jego krew.  
Kurogane zesztywniał, zaskoczonym moim zachowaniem.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał lekko zduszonym głosem.  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć słowami, wgryzłem się w jego szyję, w ten sposób oznajmiając mu moje zamiary. Wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i zacisnął mocno dłonie na moich przedramionach, ale nie uczynił żadnego ruchu, by mnie odepchnąć. I dobrze, ponieważ gdyby spróbował, najprawdopodobniej skończyłoby się to walką. Teraz, kiedy moje zęby były zatopione w jego skórze, a krew wypełniła mi usta, nie byłbym w stanie przestać. Jego krew była dla mnie jak narkotyk. Smakowała bardziej niż najlepszy trunek. Upajałem się każdą jej kroplą.  
Kurogane wypuścił głośno powietrze i w końcu udało mu się zrelaksować. Przeniosłem jedną dłoń z ramienia na jego pierś i na moment przestałem pić, zaskoczony, jak jego serce bije mocno pod moimi palcami.  
Kurogane przechylił głowę na bok, dając mi lepszy dostęp, na co mruknąłem aprobująco i wciągnąłem kolejną porcję krwi. Był to eliksir życia, którego każdy łyk napełniał mnie energią.  
Pierwszy raz piłem z jego szyi, a doznania z tego były niesamowite. Smak krwi Kurogane, jego zapach, dotyk odurzały mnie. Pragnąłem już na zawsze pozostać w jego ramionach, czuć ten wspaniały smak w ustach i szaleńczo bijące serce pod dłonią. Ale uścisk na moich ramionach stał się słabszy i uświadomiłem sobie, że wziąłem już dużo – znacznie więcej, niż powinienem.  
Niezadowolony, powoli wynurzyłem zęby z szyi Kurogane. Spojrzałem na niego niepewnie, obawiając się, że całkowicie pozbawiłem go sił.  
Oddech miał nierówny, a wzrok zamglony, ale wyczuwając moje napięcie, wzmocnił chwyt na moich ramionach dając do zrozumienia, że nie zrobiłem mu krzywdy.  
- Już? – spytał niewyraźnym głosem.  
Skinąłem głową, po czym pochyliłem się ponownie nad jego szyją, by wyczyścić językiem zaschniętą wokół niewielkiej rany krew. Czułem, jak moje oko ponownie przybiera swój naturalny kolor, a mimo to nie mogłem uspokoić oddechu i serca, które biło niemal tak szybko jak to, na którym wciąż trzymałem swoją dłoń.  
Kiedy wyczyściłem całkowicie szyję Kurogane, przyjrzałem się dwóm znajdującym się na niej punktom. Niewielkie ślady zębów zdobiły opaloną skórę i przeszył mnie dreszcz na myśl o tym, że to ja tak naznaczyłem Kurogane.  
- Mój – powiedziałem zaborczym tonem. Poczułem, jak ninja zadrżał na dźwięk tego słowa. Odchyliłem głowę, by móc na niego spojrzeć.  
Na jego twarzy widziałem zdumienie i jeszcze inne emocje, których nie potrafiłem nazwać. Dotknąłem dłonią jego policzka, a on instynktownie napiął mięśnie, ale po chwili rozluźnił się, gdy kciukiem zacząłem gładzić go po policzku, później ustach. Jego serce, które przed chwilą zaczynało się uspokajać, teraz na nowo mocno zabiło, a ja uśmiechnąłem się wiedząc, że jestem tego przyczyną.  
Oblizałem dolną wargę, na której wciąż pozostały ślady krwi i poczułem, jak moje oko ponownie zmienia kolor.  
Kurogane obserwował mnie uważnie. Wydawało mi się, że utonę w tym spojrzeniu. Jego oczy błyszczały intensywnie i nie mogłem odwrócić od nich wzroku. Nie potrafiąc się dłużej kontrolować, przyciągnąłem go i pocałowałem.  
Kurogane zdawał się tylko na to czekać. Od razu odwzajemnił pocałunek, pozwalając mi ponownie poczuć swój smak. Objął mnie jedną ręką w pasie, drugą zanurzył w moich włosach.  
Spodziewałem się, że nasz pocałunek będzie gwałtowny, niecierpliwy, ale otrzymałem coś zupełnie innego. Kurogane całował mnie powoli, długo i z taką czułością, że aż nogi się pode mną ugięły. Przesunął rękę z moich włosów i chwycił dłoń, którą wciąż dotykałem jego policzka. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie i przez moment przyglądaliśmy się w milczeniu naszym splecionym palcom.  
Kurogane ponownie obdarzył mnie słodkim, pełnym uczucia pocałunkiem. Sposób, w jaki mnie dotykał, zdradzał, że nie reagował w ten sposób tylko z powodu mojego picia z jego szyi, ale było w tym coś więcej. Coś znacznie głębszego i ważniejszego. I nagle zrozumiałem, że serce pod moją dłonią bije dla _mnie_, należy do _mnie_, że Kurogane _mnie kocha_.  
Przerażony własnym odkryciem przerwałem pocałunek i delikatnie odepchnąłem ninję od siebie.  
- Przestań – odezwałem się zachrypniętym głosem. Przez moment zdawało mi się, że widzę ból w tych czerwonych oczach, ale gdy przyjrzałem się uważniej, dostrzegałem już tylko irytację.  
- Magu… - odezwał się, jednak przerwałem mu, bojąc się, że jeżeli pozwolę mu mówić, emocje przejmą nade mną kontrolę.  
- Chyba wypicie krwi z twojej szyi miało na nas zły wpływ – próbowałem zrzucić winę za nasze postępowanie na ten dziwny trans, w jaki wpadliśmy. Nawet we własnych uszach wypadłem mało przekonująco.  
Kurogane wydał z siebie sfrustrowany odgłos i już otwierał usta, by się odezwać, ale ponownie go uprzedziłem.  
- Od tej pory będę pił tylko z twojej ręki, żeby to się nie powtórzyło – udało mi się przybrać zniesmaczony ton. Byłem też przekonany, że moje, teraz już niebieskie oko patrzyło na Kurogane gniewnie, dając do zrozumienia, że to, co przed chwilą miało miejsce, nie powinno się nigdy wydarzyć i należy o tym zapomnieć. Tak naprawdę złość nie była skierowana na ninję tylko na mnie, ale tego nie musiał wiedzieć.  
Zmrużył oczy, znowu bezbłędnie zgadując, że niewiele z tego, co mówiłem, czułem naprawdę. Był wściekły i zraniony, a ja nienawidziłem siebie za to, że tak go traktowałem. Nie zasługiwał na to. Cierpiał, ponieważ nie udało mi się utrzymać dystansu między sobą a resztą naszej grupy. Zaangażowałem się emocjonalnie, a względem Kurogane znacznie bardziej, niż chciałbym się do tego przyznać. Przez mój brak dyscypliny, dopuściłem do sytuacji takiej, jak ta i po raz kolejny skrzywdziłem ważną dla mnie osobę.  
Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo chciałbym tutaj zostać; w mocnym uścisku, czując się potrzebnym i kochanym, nie mogłem sobie na to pozwolić. Nie miałem do tego prawa. Moje życie nie należało do mnie. Jestem tylko pionkiem i muszę godzić się na tę rolę, jeżeli chcę, by moje życzenie się spełniło. Muszę zdradzić przyjaciół, aby zadośćuczynić temu, co zrobiłem wiele lat wcześniej. I wiem, że nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę, ale wiem też, że nie mam wyboru.  
Wykorzystując zaskoczenie ninji, wysunąłem się z jego objęć i szybko otworzyłem drzwi do pokoju. Wbiegłem do środka, nim zdążył mnie zatrzymać. Znów uciekłem, zamiast z nim porozmawiać.  
Jeżeli nie znienawidził mnie teraz za moje zachowanie, to i tak zrobi to niebawem, gdy pozna o mnie prawdę. Może wtedy będzie mi wdzięczny za to, że przerwałem to, co zaczęło miedzy nami powstawać.  
Przekręciłem klucz, chociaż wiedziałem, że Kurogane nie będzie próbował wejść. Osunąłem się na podłogę opierając się o drzwi i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Słyszałem, jak po drugiej stronie ściany Kurogane uderza pięścią o framugę i przeklina pod nosem.  
- Nie jestem wart nawet twojego spojrzenia, Kurogane - szepnąłem. - Wkrótce się o tym przekonasz.


End file.
